wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Chickadee
Character belongs to Shadowdew. Coding by Element. This is a Character for this contest and is based of the state Utah. She is named after Chickadee a run in the Utah resort Snowbird. A P P E A R A N C E Chickadee was born part RainWing explaining some of the more prominent colors but even though she was she is not able to change her scale colors and was born with the same scales that she has had all her life. She has IceWing horns and tail spikes but her eyes have color unlike most IceWings she has a nose horn as well and does have RainWing fangs, though they don't spray venom like most RainWings. Her features are definitely less sharp then the common IceWing ones and are generally more slopped then there's are, her body shape does look more RainWing then it does look IceWing but many of her features look IceWing. Her main scales are a nice lavender purple, an uncommon IceWing color but something RainWings wear quite often. Her under-scales are a nice grassy green that some-what complements the purple of her scales. The accents of her scales like on her brow snout, chin and etc, are a dark blue purple gradient that complements her lighter colored scales. Chickadee's horns are a nice light Icy blue that blends to a deeper blue and are one of her less colorful features. Her wing's membranes are a Icy blue that are much lighter then even her horns and are nearly white in them selves. Her eyes are a nice gradient light green that goes with her under-scales and her claws and spikes are all a light-golden-yellow color that goes well with the color of her horns. P E R S O N A L I T Y Chickadee isn't the most social of dragons she is more of someone who doesn't want to go to public gatherings except when she has a friend forcing her to go with them. She also goes to public places when she is bored or she wants to go do something that she finds really fun. Though generally when her friends aren't with her she is much less social and will keep to herself. She sometimes finds herself just talking to strangers even though she tries not to she will just start talking about her life to random people that she meets especially when she is in class with someone they will just randomly talk to the dragons around her about random things. Even though she is kind of a loner she does love hearing other dragons stories. She loves playing pranks on her friends that are the closest to her and is always interested in the latest news going around. She is also very active and loves to go around doing things and when there is someone else doing her same sport she loves to challenge herself to do better then the random person trying to have a good time. Chickadee is very ambitious and even though she relaxes sometimes when she is activity doing something she won't go easy on herself or let herself take it easy and will try her hardest to do her best and be better then the people she's with. She loves challenging herself mentally and physically and when she feels she will often feel bad but try even harder next time to make up for her past failure and she will often find herself pushing herself to hard so one of her friends will tell her to relax. Chickadee is exceptional she has never been the best but she has often been above average and once someone teaches her something she finds it pretty easy. Her friends are mostly always there to support her and that gives her great confidence, but she might be slightly over protective of her friends. If anyone was mean to her she generally wouldn't care as much but as soon as someone is mean to someone she cares about, they will be avenged, lets's say. Though she seems pretty regular she is not and does not do things the same way that other dragons do most dragons look at her as weird or different but she takes pride in her difference from other dragons. H I S T O R Y As a dragonet she traveled around a lot until her family found a nice valley they could live in. She later moved out and into the, mountains. It would seem so but against common belief she is not alone all the time, in fact many other dragons in the area choose to live in the mountains as well. After growing up a pretty decent childhood she moved on to start her life. Nothing really spectacular happened during her childhood. But after becoming four she went to school which is where she met most of her friends that she has now, she was also forced into a lot of extra activities leading to the sports dragon that we know today. When she grew up she helped her friends fight off a few enemies and then settles down to the much less action filled life of doing sports. T R I V I A * Named After A run in Snowbird, which is named after the bird, Chickadee. * Loves Seagulls * Lives near a lake saltier then the ocean * Prefers living on the mountains * Her favorite spots include, Snowboarding, Skiing, Rock Climbing, and Mountain Biking as well as many others. G A L L E R Y Chickadee.jpg|By Me|link=User:Shadowdew 6F61B220-35DF-4C1E-9D99-59B2A1732F70.png|By Piggyxl (Thanks!)|link=User:Piggyxl omb.jpg|By ScrollreaderTheTribird (Thank You!)|link=User:ScrollreaderTheTribird Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings